epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Video Game Rap Tourney
Hey guys. Shaun (Barry representing) here with a very special; very excellent Video Game Tournament! Ok so that’s all on that. Rules and more info will be underneath. Please read through all the rules before commenting or shit. But yeah calling starts..... NOW! RULES #No voting for yourself. I’m looking at you Devil... Oh wait... #You must start the battle on the day you are supposed to and it must be over before the next one starts. This rule is more lenient as battles CAN overlap if necessary but just try to keep it within the week you are given to do it. #Only 16 people, no more no less, can participate. #Character choice can range from ANYBODY in video games. However try to keep it as the main character/villain/ recurring character from that game to make it a better battle. #If somebody like Batman, for instance, is used then try to keep the content relevant to his games other than movies, comics ect. #Everybody can only have a maximum of 20 lines in total. No more than this. However they can spread out over as many verses as you choose. #Voting will end after 48 hours of the battle ending. #Be commited bitch. Seriously it’s so fucking annoying when ppl drop out half way through. #Other rappers can come in and aid for a bit if you so desire, however this too contributes to the 20 lines rule and you can only have 2 other people each per battle is you really want them and if they're needed. Also you can make a team battle but only of 2... and if they're from the same game and stuff like Mario and Luigi but that's fairly obvious. #Don't vote biasedly. CHARACTERS TAKEN #RespectthePixel35 as Herobrine (Minecraft) #ShoopDaKev as Cole MacGrath (Infamous) #Loygansono55 as Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) #DexterMaximus as The Mario Bros. (Super Mario Bros.) #Dragonsblood23 as Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) #Sierrastalker as Tira (Soulcaliber) #723tbone as Slender Man (Slender) BackToTheFuturama86 as Strongbad (Strongbad's Cool game for Attractive People) #NightHawk9001 as Captain Falcon (F-Zero) #Patts9009 as Booker DeWitt (BioShock) #MrAwesome300 as Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) #Four4 as Maxwell (Scribblenauts) #SirLowhamHatt as Kyle Katarn (Star Wars) Meatholl as Red (Pokémon) #Stofferex as Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) #Scrawland Scribblescratch as Kratos (God of War) #SamisFusion as Kirby (Kirby) Replacements in Case of Absences #IsaacNewton98 as Pac-Man (Pac-Man) #Captain Warrior as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) DATES *June 15th – Round 1; battle 1: Shulk vs Tira (SHULK ADVANCES TO ROUND 2) *June 22nd – Round 1; battle 2: Kratos vs Duke Nukem *June 29th – Round 1; battle 3: Maxwell vs Herobrine (MAXWELL ADVANCES TO ROUND 2) *July 6th – Round 1; battle 4: Cole MacGrath vs Red *July 13th – Round 1; battle 5: Sly Cooper vs Ezio Auditore *July 20th – Round 1; battle 6: Booker DeWitt vs Captain Falcon (BOOKER DEWITT ADVANCES TO ROUND 2) *July 27th – Round 1; battle 7: The Mario Bros. vs Banjo and Kazooie *August 3rd – Round 1; battle 8: Kirby vs Strongbad *August 10th – Round 2; battle 1: BATTLE 1 WINNER vs BATTLE 2 WINNER *August 17th – Round 2; battle 2: BATTLE 3 WINNER vs BATTLE 4 WINNER *August 24th – Round 2; battle 3: BATTLE 5 WINNER vs BATTLE 6 WINNER *August 31st – Round 2; battle 4: BATTLE 7 WINNER vs BATTLE 8 WINNER *September 7th – Semi-finals; battle 1: R2; BATTLE 1 WINNER vs R2; BATTLE 2 WINNER *September 14th– Semi-finals; battle 2: R2 BATTLE 3 WINNER vs R2; BATTLE 4 WINNER *September 21st – The Final Battle: SEMIFINAL; BATTLE 1 WINNER vs SEMIFINAL; BATTLE 2 WINNER FINAL BOSS A new rapper approaches! But who will become the champion and face him? Will we find out who they are? Not until the final battle is over... stay tuned! ALL MATCHUPS ARE FINAL, AND WILL NOT BE CHANGING. STANDINGS The following is a table detailing each competitor's progress in the tournament: Category:Blog posts